Paper Airplanes
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Fleur never expected one decision to lead to this. Never expected to be able to pick up the pieces of a shattered life. One mistake seemed like the end of it all, but she never counted on the strangeness of a stranger. Oneshot, femslash.


**Title:** Paper Airplanes

**Summary:** Little did she know that one decision would lead to this.

**Pairing:** Luna/Fleur

**A/N: **A prompt from my ever-lovely beta, xNomii.

xXx

**Paper Airplanes**

Fleur Weasley sat in the office, hands clenched in her lap, fisting the material of her skirt, staring at the ground. In five more minutes, she would no longer be Fleur Weasley. In five more minutes, she would be Fleur Delacour once again. Looking up, she felt water prickle in the corners of her eyes as a man came down the corridor, a stony look on his face, unforgiving look in his eyes. She looked down at the floor again, her eyes squeezing shut in shame.

She had made a mistake. And now she was losing the only man she had ever loved.

He came to a stop in front of her, waiting for her to stand. It took a few moments, but she did, keeping her head down the whole time. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes; to confirm what she already knew was true.

"It's your turn to sign the papers."

She nodded wordlessly.

He sighed, and she could feel him running a hand through his hair as he always did when he was stressed. "Are you going to look at me, Fleur?"

"I-!" her words were cut off in her throat, sucking in a breath and composing herself, raising her chin and looking into the blue eyes. But she couldn't summon the words to speak.

"We've been falling apart for a while," he said, look on his face full of remorse. "What you did, it hurt me. But I think that one way or another, we weren't going to last much longer."

"Bill, please, don't do this-!"

He held up a hand, keeping her at arms distance. "Don't."

She stopped.

"Perhaps you'll find someone better. More willing to put up with all your little quirks and kinks. And I'll find someone willing to put up with my lack of them. I'm sorry, Fleur. Goodbye."

And before she could think of something to say, he was gone again.

xXx

Fleur had never realised how lonely she would be without her husband. She didn't have many friends in England that weren't somehow related to the Weasley's. And while they didn't know exactly what it was that she had done, they weren't exactly talking to her because of the divorce. And while she could spend time with some of the extended family of the Weasley's, it was still uncomfortable. Ginny, who she had become close with over the years, was too stubborn and loyal to talk to her now.

She was entirely alone in a country which she had thought was her home. But now she had lost her family, and she no longer felt like she was home.

Tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear, Fleur drank the rest of her tea and stood, heading out of the shop and down the street of Hogsmeade. She pulled her hood over her face to avoid drawing attention to herself. She just wanted to be alone.

Passing shops without really registering they were there, she wandered aimlessly, too wrapped up in her own thoughts, replaying every moment where she might have been able to save her marriage. If they had been falling apart for a while, then there must've been something that she could've done to stop it. To stop her from doing what she did.

The brown eyes that had tempted her flashed through her mind. She shivered in disgust.

Her feet led her to a small park, stopping just next to a pond, allowing her to look down at her reflection. So many men and women had fallen for her. She was considered highly attractive, thanks to her genes. Yet the one man she wanted to have, she couldn't keep. Perhaps she would never be able to keep someone for a long time. Perhaps she was destined to have many people fall in and out of love with her. Perhaps her looks weren't worth what was inside of her.

Her train of thought was cut off as something zipped between her and the water, causing her reflection to ripple.__

Fleur blinked, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear again, turning her eyes from the pond to the strange things that were floating round her. Though flying might be a better term. She was surprised she didn't notice them earlier, there were so many. She raised her hand, plucking one from the air, and inspecting it. She wasn't entirely foreign to muggle things, with her father-in-law being so interested in muggles, and there being several people in their family who were raised by them. It took her a while, but she recognised it.

"An airplane," she said softly, despite the fact there was no one round to hear her.

"A paper airplane," an equally soft voice corrected.

The French woman spun round, eyes wide, locking instantly with dreamy blue ones that didn't look entirely focused. Fleur relaxed as she recognised the woman, one of Ginny's friends, giving a nervous smile. "Hello, Luna."

"Muggle children make them a lot. One of my friends was teaching me how to make them in class the other day. I was very fascinating," she explained, stepping further towards Fleur, the airplanes dancing around them both. "I saw you from the window of Honey Dukes, walking down the street. I thought I would come and see how you were doing."

"I am…managing," she said, turning back to the pond, too ashamed to meet the woman's eyes. "I am thinking of returning to my home country."

"You mean France?"

Fleur nodded.

Luna looked down at the pond, crouching and dipping her fingers into the water, swishing them around. One of the airplanes skimmed the top of the water. "Do you not like it here, in England?"

"I do," Fleur looked back at the fair haired woman. "But it feels so strange now. Without-without Bill. Without my family."

"You were without your family when you first came here, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I-!" she cut herself off, pain taking over her face. "I am too weary to start anew."

"Do you think things would be different in France?"

Fleur hesitated. "What do you mean?"

The large blue eyes looked up again, capturing Fleur's. When they were focused on you, they looked like they could see your every thought. It was enchanting and unnerving at the same time. "What makes you think that you would not be alone in France?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but she wasn't so blind she couldn't see what Luna was getting at. She had left France years ago to come here. Even in France, she would have no one except her parents and sister. And they had their own lives.

Luna stood, hand dripping slightly from the water, though she didn't seem to notice. "You will have to start anew, Fleur. And you should not let that upset you. Many people would love to start again."

"I loved Bill."

"Do you still?"

Before the French woman had a chance to answer, Luna had already begun walking away, the paper airplanes disappearing, one by one, until only one was left, still in Fleur's hand. She stared down at it for a long minute, waiting for it to vanish.

But it didn't.

xXx

It was hard. She wasn't expecting it to not be, but it was still hard. She had gotten a job at Gringotts once again; right back where she started when she was eighteen. It was almost like nothing had changed, even though it had. Bill had not kicked her out entirely, he was helping her pay for a room at the Leaky Cauldron while she looked for somewhere more hospitable to stay, and she was welcome to keep some of her things at the house she used to live in. She didn't though. Her room in the Leaky was crammed with her stuff, but she hated going to their house-_Bill's house-_and knowing that she was no longer living there.

Occasionally she bumped into people she knew, though for the most part she remained in her room or at work, only leaving for things she needed, and to have dinner in the pub downstairs if she didn't feel like trying to make her own. She had to admit, living with Bill had helped her become rather adept at cooking, feeding a man with such a large appetite who loved to try new things.

She gripped her mug tighter, taking a large swig, trying to banish the thoughts. It wouldn't do to have them.

"I hear you work at Gringotts now?"

Fleur snapped her head round, seeing a familiar face, unable to stop herself from smiling. "Yes, that's right. I started a couple weeks ago."

"Yet you still live here?"

She turned back to her drink as the blond woman sat next to her, walking with an air of someone who wasn't quite from this world. She had heard the things that people had called the girl, of course, 'Loony-Lovegood'. Though at that moment, Fleur only recognised the 'good'.

"I do," Fleur admitted. "I have not found somewhere else to live yet."

"Then you will have to find somewhere."

"It's not that simple," Fleur grimaced.

A knowing smile crossed the girl's face. "I know of someone who is looking for a flatmate, she has a spare room, and it is a very nice flat. It is in a muggle neighbourhood, but it is still in London. It will be easy for you to get to work."

Fleur looked at her companion with wide eyes, jaw moving, but no words forming.

"I'll give you the address," Luna said, a parchment and quill appearing in her hands, scribbling down the address as she rested against the table. Looking up, she passed the parchment to Fleur, the quill vanishing from her other hand. "Here. If you can be at this address tomorrow after work, then you can look at the flat."

"Thank you, Luna," she said, eyes reading the words over and over, prickling slightly. She looked up, a smile on her face. "I will-!"

But the woman was already at the door, her mismatched dress dancing round her knees.

xXx

Fleur stood on the doorstep to the apartment, parchment clutched tightly in her hand, one hand raised, poised to knock. What if this was a bad idea? What if it was someone who she knew? What if it was someone who knew her? Thousands of possibilities ran through her head, freezing her fist in place.

She had to stop being so worried. Luna had been kind enough to give her this chance. She had to trust the other woman's judgement.

Knocking three times, she lowered her hand and held her head high, heart racing slightly as she heard soft footsteps on the other side of the door. She painted her friendliest smile on her face as the door handle turned, ready to greet whoever may be on the other side as the door opened. The greeting was caught in her throat at who was there however.

"Fleur?"

"Ginny!"

The two women stood in stunned silence for a few moments.

Ginny recovered first, crossing her arms and scowling slightly. "Can I help you?"

"I-Luna gave me this address, she said that-!"

"It's okay, Ginny," the redhead turned, exposing the person who was walking up behind her. "I invited her."

Fleur felt herself visibly relax, thankful to see the other blonde. "Luna."

"Hello, Fleur. I'm pleased you decided to come."

"What is she doing here?" Ginny hissed, looking surprisingly nervous. "You invited her when you knew I would be here?"

"Fleur is going to look at the spare room."

Ginny gaped. "The spare room?"

Luna smiled, turning to look at the Frenchwoman. "I am hoping Fleur will consider being my new flatmate."

"I can't believe this!" Ginny turned to her ex-sister-in-law. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Of course," Fleur bowed her head slightly, stepping back as Ginny dragged Luna down the hall, stopping at the end, her arms gesturing madly as she tried to explain the situation to her friend, who listened carefully.

_What if she tells Luna?_ Fleur thought, feeling herself begin to panic. _What if Luna rejects me before I even have a chance to get my foot in the door? _

"Excuse me," she spoke, a timid smile on her face. The two women looked up, Ginny slightly pissed off, Luna appearing oblivious to everything as always. "I should be off, I forgot something at work. I appreciate the offer, Luna."

Ginny sighed reluctantly. "Wait," she said, surprising Fleur, though Luna seemed to have expected it. "Come in, look at the flat. I was about to leave anyway, Harry's expecting me home," she turned to her friend for a moment, before back to Fleur. "I hope you like it. Luna's been thinking about renting the spare room for a while. I'm…glad that she's found someone."

The slight wince on the woman's face said that she was anything but glad, but she covered it with a smile, turning back to her friend and giving her a hug, before leaving the house, brushing her shoulder with Fleur's.

Fleur stood in the doorway, her eyes locked with Luna's.

"Come in then," Luna said, smile widening as Fleur entered, closing the door behind her. "Would you like a cup of tea? Excuse the mat; it helps keep the nargles outside."

"The what?"

xXx

Fleur wasn't quite keeping track on how she was recovering. It seemed like such a slow recovery, that to her, it was non-existent. But her new flatmate did keep track. Her new flatmate saw the way that, by the fact her shoulders were bunched, and she began to stare ahead instead of at the ground. Almost two months after the divorce, Fleur had begun to get a lightness back into her voice, and seemed to be smiling more. Luna had to say, she was surprised when she entered her living room one morning to see that her house mate had a guest, after the blonde seemed to find it so difficult to talk to people after the divorce. Though it was the person who surprised her. Ginny Weasley was the last person she had expected to see.

"Luna!" Fleur smiled warmly, setting down her cup. "Welcome home. Would you like some tea?"

The redhead who was sat next to her gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "Hey, I thought you would be home earlier. Fleur invited me in for tea to wait for you, so I figured…"

"It's good," Luna said, nodding to her housemate and taking a seat on one of the smaller armchairs. "I'm pleased to see you getting along."

"I'm glad that the flatmate situation is working out," Ginny said, turning to her ex-sister-in-law. "And you're looking better."

Fleur flustered slightly, turning her attention to picking up her cup. "Really?"

"Really, you look happier than last time I saw you. Luna wasn't kidding when she said you were…brighter. That you'd gotten back that charm about you."

"Brighter?" Fleur repeated, looking at Luna instead of Ginny.

"That was the word you used, right? Yeah, brighter."

Luna nodded softly. "It was."

The Frenchwoman found herself blushing slightly, lost for words, despite the small compliment that it was. "Thank you."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Ginny?" Luna asked, breaking eye contact with Fleur. The woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Ginny shook her head, waving it off and putting her cup back down. "I probably shouldn't. I did tell Hermione I'd go visit her this evening, I'll probably just get a takeaway."

"We can get it here, or make it a quick dinner. It would be nicer eating with us than alone."

"Oh, go on then. I'm sure she won't mind if I'm slightly later than planned."

Fleur stood, smiling nervously, still feeling slightly flustered. "I'll go get the menus from the takeaway places."

"Thank you, Fleur."

"Cheers."

The blonde left the room, quickly spinning and pressing her back to the wall in the hallway, staring wide-eyed at the space ahead. It was a strange feeling to get when being complimented. She imagined it was because it was the first time she had been complimented since the divorce. And the knowledge that she was getting better. She bit her lip and tried to hold her breath as she heard the other two beginning to talk, trying to listen in, despite the fact she knew she shouldn't.

"Has she talked to you about it at all?"

"Not really, I've been waiting for the right time to bring it up."

"I see."

"I imagine it will be soon. How is Bill?"

"He's good, managing. Started seeing someone."

Fleur shut her eyes tightly.

"I am glad to hear it."

"Luna are you…soft on her?"

Her eyes snapped open.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. Come on then, spill the gossip about work…"

As the two began discussing trivial things, Fleur left the hall, heading towards the kitchen and opening the drawer where they kept the leaflets, trying to process the conversation she had just heard. She had definitely grown close to Luna; the woman had been incredibly kind to her, especially when no one else had been. Had she grown that close to her? She hadn't thought of it before.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Fleur headed back towards the living room, painting on a smile as she drew the attention back to herself with the leaflets. With the fuss Ginny made to see them, she completely missed the knowing look that the other woman in the room sent her.

Dinner proved to be a relatively painless affair, the topic of the Weasley family being avoided for the most part, along with any possible romantic interests Fleur had. Conversation seemed to centre on what was happening with their work and in the news, Ginny and Luna always having an opinion on it all, though they seemed different. Ginny's opinion was usually a lot more practical. Fleur found herself having more fun than she'd had in weeks however, pleased that the redhead was talking to her, though it was a rather sudden change, glad to just sit down and pretend everything was okay.

And when they were waving goodbye to the girl as she left the building, Fleur honestly believed that everything was okay. Not perfect, and not great, but okay.

Fleur shut the door, turning to the smaller woman, a satisfied smile on her face. "Thank you for the take-away, Luna."

"You're welcome."

"I'll get it next time."

Luna nodded, leading the way back to the living room. "Are you pleased that Ginny came to see you?"

"She came to see you, but yes, I am glad that she is speaking to me again. I did not realise how much I would miss her."

"Ginny is a very missable person," Luna agreed. "It's very obvious when she's gone. She leaves behind a mark."

Fleur made a noise of agreement, falling back onto the sofa, picking up her cup of coffee and sipping it, enjoying the warmth it left on her tongue. "She does."

"I hope you have been enjoying living here," Luna sat down next to her flatmate. "I was very pleased when you told me you wanted to move in."

"I was wondering," Fleur started, putting her drink back down and trying to phrase her words as carefully as she could. "Why did you ask me to stay? It's not like you needed the extra flatmate, and from what Ginny said today, it sounds like it was a sudden decision to have a flatmate, despite what she said when I moved in."

"I thought it would be good for us both. You needed a place to live, and I wanted the company. We both needed the company. And I enjoy yours."

Fleur felt her face heating up once again. "Thank you."

Luna smiled softly, placing a hand on the other woman's knee, her thumb stroking over the stocking covered legs. "I have to head off; I told my dad that I'd go visit him after dinner. I was wondering if we could do something this weekend?"

"That'd be nice."

"Good. I'll let you pick where."

Fleur managed to smile, tingles running up her leg from the hand that was placed on her knee still. "Have a nice evening with your dad."

She barely had time to react when Luna leant forward, brushing her lips against the taller woman's cheek before whispering in her ear. "Sleep well if you're in bed by the time I get back."

And in a moment, she was gone.

xXx

Fleur did not realise how much she missed being out on with someone on a date. Because, no matter how much she tried to convince herself she was being presumptuous, everything about this felt like a date. Luna allowed her to pick where they went, and was nothing short of gentlemanly to her, which was such a strange concept considering the other woman was in fact a woman, and a fair bit younger than her. Yet at the same time it was so wonderfully not strange. Then again, Luna wasn't exactly the sort of person you would consider normal. And Fleur was growing fond of it.

"Are you full?"

The Frenchwoman snapped herself out her thoughts at the question, giving Luna a wide smile. "I am, yes. Are you?"

Luna nodded, giving a smile of her own. "I'm glad you suggested we came here. It was very nice food."

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm a big fan of Greek food."

"Shall we get the bill?"

Fleur nodded, flagging down a waiter that she caught the eye of, not having to wait long before the bill was brought to them. Luna paid, promising that next time she would let Fleur do the honours, which just made her heart soar more. _Next time_.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Fleur suggested, looking up at the darkening sky. "There's a park near here, it's very nice in the evening."

Luna nodded happily.

The two walked for what felt like forever, chatting away aimlessly, though Fleur did more of the talking. Luna seemed more than happy to listen however, enjoying it almost. Their arms were linked, standing close to one another in the guise of fending off the approaching winter. Usually the fact that winter was coming would make Fleur slightly depressed. For once she looked forward to it. Then again, a lot of things seemed to have changed since the divorce.

The pang was still there. Faint, but still there.

"Perhaps we should be heading off," Fleur murmured, looking up at the sky again, clouds dancing round the stars. "It's getting late."

Luna nodded, taking her arm from Fleur's. The Frenchwoman looked down, trying not to be upset at the action. Until Luna's hand found her own, bringing a smile to her face.

"Shall we go home then?"

"Yes."

They apparated back to the flat, arriving in the living room. This was one part of the date that Fleur had been almost dreading. Because she had no idea what to do from here. Luna had that usual dreamy smile on her face however, looking undisturbed by the oncoming goodbye. In fact, much to Fleur's surprise, Luna headed towards a cupboard in the living room, pulling out a large box and turning to present it to the Frenchwoman.

"It seems too early to go to bed," Luna explained. "I thought we could play a board game."

"Oh!" Fleur looked at the game. "Cleudo?"

"It's very easy, really. You have to find the person who solved the murder. Have you ever played it?"

"I-I don't think I've played many muggle board games. They had them, at the Burrow, but I've never really…" she wasn't sure she could say she'd never been interested in playing one, in case it upset the woman. "Well, I never had the chance."

It was a blatant lie, but Luna didn't seem to catch on at all. "We can play it now. I'll teach you."

A fond smile passed over the older woman's face and she nodded, joining Luna on the floor as she began to set the board up on the coffee table. "That'd be nice."

And it was. Surprisingly nice. The rules were fairly easy, though Fleur wondered how many were the actual game rules and how many were Luna's own rules, as some of them were rather bizarre, and she was fairly certain that Muggles couldn't apparate providing they'd rolled a six, but it made the game go faster, and by the time they actually finished it was getting rather late. Opening the pack of three cards that were in the middle with her guesses, Fleur let out a whoop of joy when she won, Luna on the other side of the table clapping.

It had been a long time since Fleur had felt so lucky.

"I think that makes it time to pack up and go to bed," Luna advised, looking at the clock on the wall. "You have work tomorrow, don't you?"

"I do," Fleur confirmed, following Luna's gaze. Half past eleven was quite late. "Shall we pack up?"

Luna gave an enthusiastic nod and the pair began to tidy up the board and put it back into its box, exchanging a few words about whether or not it was good, and if they should play it again. Luna laughed when Fleur said if she was going to be winning, she'd play it as many times as Luna wanted. Fleur was growing very fond of the sound of the former Ravenclaw's laughter.

They walked out of the living room together, and down the hall to their bedrooms together, getting to Fleur's and coming to a halt. Luna turned and pecked Fleur's cheek, one pale hand on her arm.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight. It's been really fun."

"Thank you for taking me," Fleur replied, feeling her cheeks begin to heat up as she looked down into the blue orbs. "I-I'd like it if we did it again."

The unbridled happiness on Luna's face made her heart soar. "I'd like that too."

But then she turned, and started to walk to her own room, her feet making soft pats against the floor, and Fleur wondered if she'd imagined the whole 'date' thing, feeling disappointed that she hadn't gotten a goodnight kiss.

xXx

They did go out again. Several times. And once or twice, Ginny joined them. But that first night had opened something in Fleur that she was having a hard time supressing. The more time she spent with Luna the more she was beginning to like her as more than a friend. The whole thing reminded her of when she first met Bill and had felt like a teenage girl in love for the first time, and made her want to shout with joy and burst into tears at the same time. Luna continued to do the sweetest things for her that made her melt inside, on a couple occasions getting her breakfast in bed. But she still didn't get that goodnight kiss.

She was beginning to lose hope.

Saying goodbye to Ginny one night, watching the redhead disappear in green flames, Fleur spent a couple of moments trying to compose herself before going to bed. Luna had mentioned something about making her coco before bed, and she didn't want to look upset. Ginny had already picked up on it once that night.

"Fleur?"

She turned, a smile on her face as she saw Luna standing in the doorway holding two cups of steaming hot liquid. "Yes, Luna?"

"I have your coco."

Her smile widened almost instinctively, stepping forward to take the mug from her. "Thank you."

"My dad always used to give me coco when I was feeling down. To make me better. Chocolate always made people feel better, he used to tell me."

Fleur hesitated. "He sounds like a very nice man. Very wise, too, I completely agree with chocolate making people feel better."

"I've been hoping it'd make you feel better, but I've made it four nights in a row now and you don't seem any happier."

In all honesty, she shouldn't have thought that she ever had a chance at stopping Luna from finding out. She may have been oblivious and occasionally lacked common sense, but she wasn't that oblivious. "What makes you think I'm not happy?"

"Well, you seem happy," Luna shifted her own mug from one hand to the other. "But you seem sad, too. Is it the divorce?"

"No," it was an automatic response, but it wasn't a lie. "It's not the divorce."

"What, then?"

Fleur bit down on her lip, looking at the ground. She couldn't lie to Luna. She couldn't even if she tried. "It's-Luna, what are these little outings we go on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would you call them?"

The pure innocent confusion on Luna's face was almost amusing. "They're dates, aren't they?"

"Romantic dates?"

"That tends to be what you think of when you mention the word 'date'."

Fleur looked up into Luna's gaze, trying to find a way to phrase her words. "Then why haven't we kissed?"

Luna continued to look blissfully unaware. "Well, because you haven't initiated anything."

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to be ready."

The way Luna said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world made Fleur wonder why she hadn't guessed that before. She began to giggle slightly, her insides cooing at how adorable her flatmate was, taking Luna's coco and putting them on the table. The smaller woman still looked baffled, watching Fleur's every movement, trying to figure out what was so funny, but not asking.

Fleur returned to stand in front of Luna, placing a hand on the pale cheek, an amused and warm smile on her face. Luna still didn't click. Without saying anything, Fleur ducked her head, eyes fluttering shut as their lips got closer, recognition finally waving over Luna in her eyes as there was barely an inch between them, though not a second later both their eyes were shut and their lips were together in the kiss that Fleur had been waiting for, for what felt like forever.

She pulled back, though not too far, searching Luna's eyes as they slowly opened, feeling every inch of her body vibrating with joy. "I am ready."

"Oh."

Fleur didn't think she'd ever heard something so simple and short.

She chuckled, closing the gap again, putting more pressure into the kiss, pleased when Luna responded properly this time, their lips moving against each other, heads tilted to one side as they kissed, revelling in the moment, not thinking about the coco that was slowly going cold.

When Fleur's legs began to protest at standing too long, she pulled back, taking Luna's hand and heading towards the hall. She was surprised when she met resistance.

"We're forgetting the coco."

Fleur chuckled again, realising that she was going to have to start thinking more in that peculiar way that Luna did if she was going to be able to understand the woman better. Which she planned on doing. "I don't think I need chocolate anymore, Luna. I think I need to show you how ready I am."

She still didn't seem to click, but Fleur figured that actions were probably a better tool than words, tugging on Luna's hand again, heart swelling as the younger girl followed, trust shining in her eyes, even through her curiosity.

Fleur opened the door to her room, glancing over her shoulder to check that Luna was still with her. The blonde woman seemed to be slowly realising why it was that they were leaving the coco.

xXx

Fleur let out an appreciative sigh as she felt fingertips brushing over her neck as her hair was pulled out the way, quickly replaced by soft lips placing feather light kisses on her bare skin. The fingertips wrapped around her shoulder, skin against skin, holding her. Fleur's blue eyes flittered open, a smile tugging at her lips as she caught the sun peeking in through her curtains, a stream of light hitting her dresser on the other side of her room, lighting up a pale white surface.

Her smile widened. A paper airplane.

Turning to face the woman whose thumb was caressing her shoulder, Fleur raised a hand, running her fingers round the back of a pale neck, pulling the soft lips to press against her own plump ones, pleased as the other woman responded so positively. The feeling of Luna's kisses and of her heart responding to them was what she wanted. She wanted the younger woman to be by her side. The younger woman who had helped her through the tough time.

"Luna," her voice was just a soft whisper as she spoke. "You have to know what happened with Bill."

Blue eyes blinked innocently, waiting.

"I-I made a mistake. I met a woman, while I was with him. It was new, and exciting, and-!" she felt her throat clench in protest.

Luna's fingers found her throat, rubbing it softly. Not something that other people usually did to calm someone down, yet it seemed right for her. "It's okay."

"I wanted you to know, before you agree to trust me so much. I should've told you, but I couldn't."

"Do you trust you?"

"What?"

Luna's fingers raised, brushing against her chin. "It's not about whether or not I trust you. It's about you trusting yourself. Do you?"

Looking down into the innocent pools of blue, the soft features of the woman, the wavy blonde hair that framed her face and pillow, Fleur felt a smile breaking across her face. "I do. With you, I do."

"Then I trust you too."

A simple paper airplane was all that had really connected them. But it was a connection that was stronger than simplicity.

xXx

_Okay after spending forever and a day on this and looking over it again and again and being unhappy and not liking it, I have finally come back to it after a few months with fresh eyes and fixed what I didn't like. I am much happier with it now! I actually quite like this pairing now that I'm finished. My memory of Fleur is a bit vague, so I hope her character is appropriate to her. _

_Thanks! _

_~ Kivea R. _


End file.
